


Cassandra's Paradox

by foureyedbeauty



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Baby Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyedbeauty/pseuds/foureyedbeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, I am not,” she says, ripping Jenkins’s hands away from her. “I’m not having this baby yet because Jake isn’t here and he said he would be.”</p>
<p>“Jake?” Flynn asks, then shakes his head. “That’s right. Stone’s baby. I’m still trying to wrap my head around that, honestly.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to itsnotthatstrange for looking this over! My editing skills are atrocious!

It is a typical day in the Annex. Baird is at her desk mumbling about how untidy it is, Ezekiel is sneaking around the place with something suspicious behind his back, and Jenkins is...well, Jenkins is doing whatever it is that he does.

But today is a different day. This day is special because this is the day Cassandra loses her mind. It doesn’t begin in the morning. It begins with a shout, an adventure, and a mistake.

“Dammit!” Jenkins yells as he starts running up the staircase to the second floor of the Annex. He starts going through aisle after aisle of books, skimming each one with his fingertips, frantically muttering the authors’ names.

“And what is it that you’re doing, Jenkins?” Baird hesitates to ask.

She starts debating whether or not she should ask him what exactly is going on, but she doesn’t have time to think on it further before he starts yelling again.

“Well, Colonal, I hope you like literature,” he states while throwing a book on the table.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“I am talking about this.” He points to the book on the table as Eve and Ezekiel start walking over to see the object Jenkins seems so fascinated with. Once they see the book, Baird sighs,crossing her arms, and Ezekiel instantly grins.

“We’re going to Narnia? Narnia is real?” Ezekiel asks excitedly.

“No, Narnia isn’t real! But the words are.”

“Cause that makes sense,” Baird mutters.

“Are you aware of the Gutenberg printing press, Ms. Baird?”

Jenkins looks up at the blonde impatiently while she looks around the room and frowns.

“Where the hell is Stone? We need him right now.”

Ezekeil shrugs as Jenkins rolls his eyes and continues. “We don’t have time for that, Ms. Baird. Of course you don’t know who Gutenberg was.”

“He invented the printing press,” she spits in offense.

“Yes, and…?”

“And what?”

“He was also a Librarian?” Ezekiel says sarcastically.  
He always hated when Jenkins and Eve fought. He felt like he was a kid again at this grandparents’ house. They always fought and it constantly annoyed him. Someday he is going to voice that opinion to them, but for now he wants to live and he knows Baird would kill him if he said anything like that.

Jenkins stares at the thief in annoyance. “Lucky guess.”

“Are you serious? I was right and Baird was wrong?” Ezekiel shouts with glee.

“Not the point!” Jenkins yells “The point is that he invented a printing system to help keep in contact with his Guardian in case they were separated. “It worked until the Serpent Brotherhood found out about it in the sixteenth century. I was surprised Dulaque was oblivious about it until then, but as soon as he found out about it he created a quill and gave it to Shakespeare.”

“Of course he did,” Baird mutters.

“How do you think his plays became so famous? The quill brought certain things to life and the magic got out of control.”

Ezekiel was starting to doze off. He was trying his best to stand and sleep at the same time, but it was useless when it came to the old geezer who lived in the Annex. Jenkins had seen what was going on, got a ruler, and smacked him over the head.

“Pay attention! You’re going to have to go into the book!”

“But why?” Ezekiel whines as he rubs his head.

“Because the magic got out of control and the only way to control it was to conceal it in the words. We thought once typewriters came out we could control it into the keys. We were wrong.”

“You were wrong?” Ezekiel gasps.

“So what does that have to do with C.S Lewis?” Baird yells.

“One of the idiot Librarians didn’t realize that once you type on the typewriter the magic is printed onto that page, forever. So he gave it to his buddy Lewis, who created a monster. But since it’s in the words no one can get into it. The first addition is the one with most of the magic.”

Both the Australian and Guardian looked at each other in confusion.

“The Serpent Brotherhood believe that they have figured out a way to bring all the dark magic in the book to life.”

“And how do you know this?” Baird asks.

“Because unlike you, Ms. Baird. I do my research. That, and I know a guy,” Jenkins states while he walks out of the room.

Ezekiel sighs and rubs his head some more. Today was a Saturday; Why do they have to jump into a book _today_? Stone and Cassandra weren’t even there, so why did _he_ have to do it?

“This doesn’t seem like a big deal. Why are you getting your knickers in a twist, Jenkins?”

The white haired man walked back into the room with what looked like a glass funnel and wristwatches.

“I have just enough wristwatches for all four of you-”

The outside doors burst open as a disheveled Jacob Stone walks in. His hair seemed to be more in a mess than usual and his face was all scruffy. He looks like he hasn’t shaved or taken a shower in a few days. He didn’t seem to be paying attention as he walked past the three people staring at him with questionable looks on their faces.

“We’re going to Narnia,” Ezekiel shouted hoping to get the cowboy’s attention.

“No, we are not. We are going into a book to fight off dark magic that the words have consumed in the book!” Baird stopped herself and instantly shook her head. “I wish we were going to Narnia. That would make more sense.”

“Oh, cool,” Stone says softly while staring at the table.

Everyone’s attention was only at Stone and his odd behavior. No one heard quiet footsteps come out from Jenkins’s office.

“What are we all looking at?” Cassandra asked curiously.

Every head turned toward the sound of Cassandra’s voice. No one spoke a word as Eve, Ezekiel, and Jenkins looked from Jacob to Cassandra. They could sense something happened between the two, but didn’t ask any questions because time was running out and they needed to get in the book soon.

“If you were here sooner you would know, but we need to go into this book and defeat evil word magic. Right, Jenkins?” Baird asks as she starts shoving a watch into everyone’s hands.

“Essentially, yes, that is what you will be doing,” Jenkins replies. “Now, once you have your watch, set it to 1:30. You will only be in there for an hour and thirty minutes. Once the time is up you will be spit back out of the book, got it?”

“I want to go and help!’ Cassandra yells. “I’m tired of sitting on the sidelines.”

“There is no way in hell you’re going into that book.” Jacob sneers, eyeing the redhead’s swollen belly.

“Don't be so mean,” Cassandra states while crossing her arms. “The doctor said I could go to work.”

“The doctor doesn’t know what your job requires on a daily basis!”

Baird sighs as she looks between them. Did she ever think the art historian would accidentally knock up the math girl?

Not this soon.

They had just started dating when Baird got the call from a very freaked out Cassandra telling her she thought she might be pregnant.

“Last year I had to go to the hospital to get my tumor out. I don’t want to go back again. Besides, what do I do with a baby?”

The Guardian had to convince her that she needed to tell Stone, which through kicking and screaming Cassandra finally did, and the two lovebirds have been bickering ever since.

“Cassandra stay here with Jenkins,” she commands. “Please.”

The redhead sighs as she goes to sit at the table in the middle of the Annex. She was due any day now and she practically waddled every where she went.

Jenkins glares at the very pregnant woman while handing out the watches. Once everyone started syncing their watches together, Jacob and Cassandra seemed to come back to reality. They start asking the simplest of questions about the mission, but are interrupted by Jenkins yelling, “Put your watches together and stand over the glass funnel, now!”

Everyone’s hands touched and a great golden light appeared. It covered everyone and with a flash, turned them all into tiny specs that went through the funnel, dissolving onto the book.

Once everyone was inside the novel Cassandra gets from her chair and gathers different kinds of books, slamming them on the table.

“You know, Jenkins, everyone thought I couldn’t handle emotional trauma because of my,” she points to her head, “brain grape, but now that it’s gone I’m practically a porcelain doll to everyone.”

Jenkins watches in silence as the redheaded woman waddle-stomps around the Annex, finding more books to throw on the main table.

“They think I’m some science experiment!” She stops and looks down at her stomach. “Well, I guess I am to some extent, but that’s not the point! The point is just because I’m having a baby does not mean I am happy about it or that I should automatically get married!”

She huffs out a giant breath and slams the last book in her hands down, staring out at all the literature she has gathered.

“I am guessing that Mr. Stone asked for your hand in marriage again?” Jenkins finally pipes up.

“More like said we needed to! _The baby needs a proper family?_ Well, we’re living together, how much more of a family can you get?”

Neither spoke for a moment. The only noise being made was the ruffling sounds of the papers that Jenkins was moving on the table.

Cassandra looked up to see what Jenkins was doing when a slight stabbing pain went through her abdomen. She froze as she counted how long the pain lasted. It wasn’t that long. The baby wasn’t coming. No, siree, that baby was staying in there.

“Are you against marriage, Ms. Cillian?” Jenkins asks.

Cassandra rolls her eyes and looks to the book that her coworkers are in.

“Not really. I mean, I get both sides of the argument. Love doesn’t need to be signed on a piece of paper, but being committed to the one person you are in love with does seem nice.” She sighs as she picks up the book she was looking for. “I guess I want him to actually ask because he wants to, not because he accidentally got me pregnant.”

She slams the book on the table again. “Do you know what he said to me when I told him I was pregnant? I don’t even like babies and look at me now, Jenkins!” she exclaims, circling her arms around her protruding belly. “He apologized to me, like us sleeping together was a mistake! Then he apologized for apologizing and then he asked for my hand in marriage. The nerve!”

Jenkins looks at her as she freezes in place. He starts walking over to her, concerned, but she shrugs it off as indigestion.

“Ms. Cillian, I do not know Mr. Stone as well as you do,” he states while eyeing her stomach, “but I do believe the man is very old fashioned. I’m sure he apologized for being foolish and getting you pregnant unintentionally.”

“Yes, he did do exactly that and I know that,” she sighs “I just feel like his proposals are not sincere. And now because I’ve rejected him so much he believes that I don’t love him as much as he loves me! Can you believe that?”

“Well I-”

“I can’t figure out babies. What is their big secret code anyway? Why do people like them all the time? They’re too complicated, they get bigger, they are all slobbery, and they could grow up to kill me, Jenkins!”

The older man sighs as he rubs his forehead. This day was going to be long. Being left behind with an overly stressed pregnant Librarian was not what he had planned.

“Whoop!” Cassandra squeaks. She was holding her stomach gently and started taking deep breaths.

Jenkins’s head shot up as he watched the redhead hiss in pain.

“Are you alright Ms. Cillian,” he asks cautiously.

“Of course!” Cassandra whimpers “Why would I not be?”

But a second later, she mutters, “Oh, no,” as she realizes that her water has broken.

“This isn't happening. I’m imagining this. I’m in a nightmare!”

Jenkins walks over to Cassandra calmly. He opens his mouth to guide her toward the Annex’s doors, but the doors were opening already.

“So, what have I missed?” Flynn asks, walking in wearing both a sombrero and lederhosen.

Jenkins looks at him exasperatedly and gestures to Cassandra.

“Ah, right! Pregnant! Baby! Cassandra, you are...much larger than last time I was here,” Flynn comments.

“Thanks,” Cassandra replies dryly through the pain.

“Mr. Carsen, will you please accompany Ms. Cillian to the hospital. I am afraid she is going to have this baby soon.”

“No, I am not,” she says, ripping Jenkins’s hands away from her. “I’m not having this baby yet because Jake isn’t here and he said he would be.”

“Jake?” Flynn asks, then shakes his head. “That’s right. Stone’s baby. I’m still trying to wrap my head around that, honestly.”

“I have to be here for when the others get back,” says Jenkins. “Now, Cassandra, you are going through those doors and to the hospital right now!”

Cassandra whimpers as she slowly nods her head. She walks towards the door, grabs Flynn’s hand, and leaves the Annex.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE BABY IS COMING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!! Or Merry Friday!!

Once Flynn helped Cassandra with getting her ‘baby delivery bag’ that was back in the annex, getting her a water bottle, and then going up to the front desk at the hospital, he was very exhausted. He believed the worst was over and it was only a matter of time before Eve or Jacob would be barreling through the doors letting him off the hook of helping the scary pregnant lady. 

“Wait, what floor do we go on?” Flynn asked cautiously as he helped the waddling woman into the elevator. “Are you sure you don’t need a wheelchair?”

“I’m fine!” Cassandra snapped as she pushed the buttons on the elevator wall. “I know where I’m going. Once I get there then I’ll get a wheelchair. Ok?”

Flynn nodded, waiting for the ding of the elevator to go off. His head was pounding as the doors opened for him to usher the pregnant lady out.

Once he talked to the delivery wing of the hospital, he realized he was wrong. The worst part of the day was not over.

Getting the paperwork seemed to be the most stressful thing out of all the things being needed to have a baby in the hospital. Cassandra was panicking and moaning while trying to fill out her forms and yelling at Flynn to stop breathing near her. She somehow knew he had tacos today and she loathed the smell. 

“What’s my date of birth?” She panicked, clenching the marble desktop. But once the contractions seemed to be over she starting to think properly. “Oh, wait, I know that,” she chuckled. “Silly me.”

Flynn had to constantly tell everyone that he was not the father and that they were not dating or had ever been intimate.

“I think they get it,” Cassie hissed as she sat down to wait for her turn.

“Why do you have to wait? You’re in labor and your water broke. In some cultures-”

“If you open your mouth one more time I will vomit on you!” 

“Hormonal, in labor Cassandra is disgusting and not nice. Noted,” Flynn said, sinking lower into his seat. 

Before Cassandra could make a comeback, a contraction hit her hard and a cry left her lips.

“Oh, look, they’re bringing a wheelchair over here!”

“Miss Cillian, we are so sorry about the wait. Your doctor was just notified and is on his way. He was at his child’s ballet recital.”

“Oh, that’s nice,” Cassandra purred out once the pain started to slowly fade. “I’m sure it was lovely.”

Flynn gawked at the redhead sitting next to him. Having babies was something Flynn could never understand and Flynn wanted to try and understand everything.

 

“Are you ready to go back there and have yourself a baby?” the nurse asked.

“Um, well, you see the father of my child isn’t here yet and he told me he’d be here no matter what, so could we please-” Cassandra stopped mid sentence to scream in agony. 

“Ma’am your contractions are less than five minutes apart. We need to get you back there as soon as possible.”

Right before Cassandra could protest they heard a loud bang at the entrance doors.

“Dammit,” a familiar voice wailed as he tried to peel himself away from the door. 

“We told you to slow down, mate,” Ezekiel laughed as he watched his friend ignore him and run inside.

“Cassandra!” Jacob yelled, looking all around to find her.

“Oh, yes,” she cried as he looked toward her and knelt to her side.

“Is it really time?” he whispered, dazed. 

“My contractions are less than five-” She cried out.

“We need to get her to a delivery room, now!” the nurse ordered, helping Cassandra off the chair and into the wheelchair.

Everything seemed like a blur once Cassandra went into the delivery room. All she really remembered was screaming, crying, and yelling that Jacob Stone was a heartless man while seeing bright lights. 

She could have remembered more, but once she heard a sharp cry come from a little infant and the doctor telling her that it was a boy, everything else didn’t matter. Something inside of her shifted as she saw the nurses take her baby and clean him up.

“That’s my little human?” she asked, poking her partner who was standing, staring starry-eyed at the nurses as he waited to see his child.

“Yeah,” he whispered, “that’s your little human.”

“Well,” she said sheepishly, “he’s your little human too.”

Jacob turned his head and beamed at Cassie. There was so much emotion going through his face she didn’t know if she could handle it. She didn’t know a person could even feel that much emotion, but this was Jacob Stone.. 

Looking at him always came with several emotions attached to her thoughts. She could never figure him out, but she could always know what made him feel and what made him tick. Especially now with the baby fiasco, she truly knew who Jacob Stone was, he was a paradox.

Her paradox. 

The nurse came over with a little bundle of blankets, but Cassie knew there was a little person wrapped in those blankets. She looked over to Jake who couldn’t seem to speak, he was so captivated by what was in the nurse’s hands.

“You hold him first,” Cassandra whispered.

That got Jacob’s attention. He looked at her with concern, but she answered him before he could speak “I just held him for nine months. It’s your turn.”  
He didn’t say anything as the baby was put gently in his arms.

Cassandra watched as her partner’s world shifted into something beautiful. Jacob got teary-eyed as he whispered, “Hiya.”

She didn’t realize she was crying until she felt a tear fall off her face. After being pregnant for so long, and after crying for so long, she never noticed anymore.

“I’m your father,” Jacob whispered, “and I’m gonna be with you all the time, so much so that you're gonna hate me.” He chuckled. “I’m never gonna stop being there for you. Always.”

Jake turned his head slowly toward Cassandra and tried to take her hand. “Thank you so much, Cassie. You were amazing. He’s amazing.”

Cassandra had to look away. Seeing Jake’s world finally be complete was something that overwhelmed her more than she could say. All these emotions that she never felt before came bubbling up to the surface, making her feel like wanting to throw up.

How could she help someone look so happy? All she had done was squeeze a small person out of her, so what? Many women did that everyday. But, for some odd reason, this certain woman giving birth to this certain baby had made Jacob’s world come alive.

Cassandra never knew someone could love her that much. She never knew she could feel this much towards a person. She truly loved Jacob Stone.

It was either that or her hormones going crazy. She just had a baby, after all.

She looked back up and grinned at him, squeezing his hand. She truly couldn’t speak.

Jake moved his attention back toward the baby in his arms. “What’s his name?”

Cassandra thought about it and asked him to hand her the baby. 

Loving, nurturing emotions started coursing through her veins when she looked at him. The little boy started to yawn, making his tiny hands turn into fists moving all around as he stretched in his blankets.

Cassandra still hated babies, but definitely not this one. She loved him more than she thought was ever possible.

“Noah.”

Jacob looked at her funny as he tried to figure out why she chose that name. He knew it had nothing to do with the Bible.

She chuckled as she watched him try to figure out her answer.

“Your mother called me a few months ago asking for our address. She wanted to send some baby things before the little guy was born. She then started telling me about you and how you behaved as a child.”

Jacob cringed as he bashfully looked down at his son.

“Your mother said she would never forget taking you to Philadelphia to visit your uncle when you were six years old. She took you to the art museum there where you found a picture of Noah’s Ark.”

“By Edward Hicks,” Jacob smiled.

“Your mother believed that was when you realized you loved art. She said the way yours eyes lit up at all the animals made you want to draw.” She grinned while looking down at her son. “She just wished you would have told her about it. You broke her heart when she had to hear about your accomplishments from your father and not you.”

Jacob shook his and cleared his throat. Today was already an emotional day for him, but her naming their son after one of the paintings he cherished the most? He tried his hardest to hide the tears in his eyes because his mother was right -- that painting had gotten him excited about art. 

“I let her know that little Noah was born. She’s on a plane and headed here as we speak.”

Cassandra and Jake grinned while looking down at their son. Noah. It suited the little baby in the redhead's arms.

“So, how about that ring now?” Cassie asked casually.

“What ring?” 

“The engagement ring, silly. I want to marry you!” 

Jacob’s mouth practically hit the floor. He didn’t know what to say. She finally wanted to get engaged now? Why now, cause the baby was born? Jacob couldn’t figure out what to say. All he could do was stare.

“Oh, I think the little guy is hungry,” Cassandra said as her son started to squirm around.

The nurse quickly came to her side, trying to help her breastfeed her son. Noah instantly started to eat once the nurse showed her how to properly feed her child. He was a quick learner, even minutes after being born. This boy was going to do great things. 

She chuckled as she watched her son, not even looking at the man who was standing next to the bed. It wasn’t until she heard him clear his throat that she looked up.

This time it was her turn to have her mouth open in shock.

Jake had fumbled around his pants pockets until he found the correct one that held a simple gold band with a small round diamond in the center. The ring was beautiful in Cassandra’s eyes. It wasn’t flashy, but it was enough elegance to make her heart warm.

“My grandmother always wanted me to have her engagement ring. She told me to give it to the special sweetheart that would love this ring as much as she did.” He smiled.  
“I always thought you could. Like this ring, you’re old fashioned, yet beautiful. An endless style that never goes out of fashion.”   
He sighed as he finally went on one knee, but Cassandra was too busy crying to notice his movements at all.

“My grandparents couldn’t afford a lot when they got married. Everything was precious to them, whether it was food or a new pair of shoes. They always said living life together was what made their lives a grand adventure and I want to have the grand adventure with you.”   
Jacob started to shift from one foot to the other, feeling antsy.

“Yes, we kind of rushed things, but I wouldn’t have had it any other way because,” he smiled, grabbing her hand, “because I was with you.”

“Okay, yes!” Cassandra squealed. “I’ll do it, now come over here and kiss me!”

She stopped for a moment and realized she was still feeding their son.   
“Right,” she said nodding her head slowly, “give me one minute.”

Jacob laughed as he watched what would be his new reality. He loved it all, every aspect of it. He might have gotten a few steps backwards but it was all worth it in the end. 

Once Noah finally stopped eating, Cassie kindly gave him to the nurse to let him sleep in the nursery for the night. The redhead was exhausted and wanted one night to be with her fiancé before she had to deal with a screaming baby every couple of hours.

Her fiancé. She really did like the sound of that.

Jacob put the ring on her finger and beamed as he saw the way it looked on her. 

Cassandra squealed as she took Jake’s face in both of her hands and kissed him with all her might. 

“Do you think Noah Cillian-Stone will like the fact that his parents are getting married?”

“I don't think he would care as long as his parents were happy and I am a very happy parent.”

Cassie sighed as she gazed up at her loving partner. “Me too.”

“Ha!” an Australian voice said from far away. “I told you they would be engaged by the end of the day. You owe me fifty bucks. Now pay up!”


End file.
